<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonsai of Glass by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527056">Bonsai of Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Drama, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Human Usami | Monomi, M/M, Monokumarz | Monokubs Don't Exist, Multi, No Smut, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is Bad at Feelings, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Korekiyo Shinguji is broken glass and Kokichi Ouma is there to help pick up the pieces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking past Kaede, Korekiyo’s breath hitched. The same things happened with Kaito, Gonta, and Himiko as he passed by them all. Why was he so nervous and shaken up today? He pulled on his bandages, looking through his mind desperately for an answer. Oh, yes. Korekiyo knew exactly what it was the second that this last person—the source of every single one of this morning’s problems—came into the room.</p>
<p>Kokichi Ouma was not a nice boy. Nobody liked him except for a select few, and even the word “liked” could be a little generous given how they interacted. Kokichi was merely a malcontent, and never meant to do anything other than make everyone else’s lives miserable. Oh, and he just never shut up under any circumstances whatsoever. He talked on and on about who he hated and why, and often whined and complained about anything and anyone he could at any given time.</p>
<p>Korekiyo sighed and stayed away from Kokichi. He didn’t like talking to him and he just didn’t really like him in general. Well, of course, Korekiyo wasn’t without his own faults in the way of complaining, personal tics, and other things of that nature, but it was nowhere near being close to Kokichi’s level of griping, chattering, and screeching. Kokichi was just an entire pain in the neck to deal with, and Korekiyo wasn’t even going to attempt to take him on today. Especially not today.</p>
<p>Of course, that didn’t stop Kokichi from doing whatever the hell he wanted to do. He approached Korekiyo from behind, acting as if the anthropologist were a car parked in a Walmart parking lot. He suddenly reached out a hand to put it on Korekiyo’s shoulder with a smirk, but Korekiyo quickly hit his hand away before Kokichi’s hand could make contact with his clothes. Kokichi growled and reached back out, and Korekiyo hit him back once again. This kept going on for about three or four more times before Korekiyo finally stood up and turned to face Kokichi.</p>
<p>Kokichi was very short when compared to Korekiyo. Kokichi was 22 whole centimeters shorter than Korekiyo, and this obviously made the latter very intimidating in height alone. Kokichi still smirked and looked up at Korekiyo, reaching up. “Hey, Kiyo,” Kokichi said, his smirk going from ear to ear as his eyebrows dipped a bit in order to make his smile into a true smirk. Obviously, this was not going to end well for anyone involved (as Kokichi also liked to purposely get on everyone’s nerves). “I was wondering if you had gotten any word from your sister.”</p>
<p>Does Kokichi know what he’s done?</p>
<p>Korekiyo wasted no time in pushing Kokichi away and darting out of the room. He didn’t want to try and fight back, and he most certainly didn’t want to turn Kokichi’s words into a physical fight. He stormed off and immediately went to his dorm, locking the door behind him and rushing to the restroom. He took off his hat and mask, staring at the mirror with anger and fear in his eyes. He stared back into his own eyes before angrily smearing his lipstick and eyeliner, tears rolling down his cheek and ruining his mascara.</p>
<p>Does Kokichi know what he’s done?</p>
<p>Korekiyo grabbed a cloth and began to clean his face, redoing his makeup slowly. He didn’t want to interact with Kokichi again for as long as he could manage, and lengthening this process would certainly assist with that. If Korekiyo into Kokichi again and he said something else incredibly dumb, offensive, or downright insulting, he didn’t know what he would do. He would absolutely lose it, for sure... but how far would he go? What exactly would he do?</p>
<p>Does Kokichi know what he’s done?</p>
<p>Sobbing. He’s sobbing and sobbing and sobbing. He’s given up on redoing his makeup, and it feels so dumb in his head, but it feels like an appropriate reaction in his heart. When he was little, his sister meant everything to him (she still did, for the record), and now she was gone. Kokichi is a jackass. A goddamn fucking pain in the ass and an absolute shithead. There. Korekiyo had said everything that he wanted to say, and it was out. But it didn’t help much.</p>
<p>Does Kokichi know what he’s done?</p>
<p>No. No, he doesn’t.</p>
<p>He’s pulling out his hair and screaming and ignoring the people that are starting to knock at and yelling through his bedroom door. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone and he doesn’t want to leave the bathroom. He just wants to panic and scream and let every emotion out of his body. Oh, what the hell is he talking about? There’s more things than an emotion in his body that he wants to be rid of.</p>
<p>He wished he didn’t love his sister anymore. He wished that she had never existed at times, and one of those times was definitely now. Oh dear lord, he wished for that to be true now more than ever. He hated her—absolutely hated her to the bone. She forced him into a relationship he didn’t want, she forced him to become something he didn’t want to be, and she forced him to become a shadow of his proper, former self... all at the snap of a finger. Oh dear lord, Korekiyo wished he had shot her brains out sooner.</p>
<p>No, she didn’t die of illness. Korekiyo Shinguji killed his sister so he wouldn’t have to suffer anymore, and he actually managed to get away with his sister’s murder. But then the guilt hit. Oh, the guilt. Then he wanted to bring her back. Then he wanted to give her friends so she at least wouldn’t be alone. Those one hundred friends, those one hundred females that didn’t deserve to die by any means. He was at least glad that his sister died immediately and didn’t die suffering.</p>
<p>Oh, how he enjoyed it, seeing her brain matter splattered out against the wall. Dark red blood was splattered all across the white walls, contrasting harshly. Brain matter, looking like chewed up and spit out pink gummy worms, accompanied that blood as it crawled down the wall slowly, falling to the floor behind the headboard of the bed. Oh, shooting her through the temple was a brilliant choice—it killed his poor sister immediately. </p>
<p>He had no regrets about what he did initially. He thought that he had finally gotten rid of the one thing that plagued him and forced him into things that he hadn’t wanted all of his life. She hadn’t even said a word to him as she died; she had been asleep as he came into her room, pressed the gun up to her temple, and pulled the trigger. She died in her bedroom, with no one having heard the gunshot but her own brother... her own murderer.</p>
<p>Eventually, though, a number of hours after disposing of the body, cleaning fingerprints off of the murder weapon, and burying it in the backyard with her, the guilt began to hit him hard. He had killed the only girl he had ever loved (and their unborn child), and now he couldn’t tell anyone to get it all off of his chest. He was stuck with this intense feeling of guilt, his suffering, and this desperate need to find a way to stop it, stop it, stop it.</p>
<p>So he pretended to be her at times. Kissed the mirror, wore her makeup, and sometimes wore her dresses and bras. It helped him feel a little better at times, and eventually, the makeup became a habit... and his pretending to be his sister became a permanent split personality; a part of who he would become and stay... forever. He would never be able to escape from her, and he would never be able to be free ever again.</p>
<p>Why had he killed her?</p>
<p>He regretted nothing, and yet... he regretted everything. Was murdering her the only way out, or was there another way that he never saw? He wished that he had done something—anything—other than kill her. Maybe she could still be alive if he had bothered to try and call the police or just pack up and run away. Why did he have to take the violent option to get out?!</p>
<p>Why had he killed her?</p>
<p>Maybe he could have woken up and ran to the phone while she was asleep. As he would’ve made his way to the phone, he would’ve shut the door and blocked it with pillows in order to further prevent her from hearing him dial and speak on the phone. He would’ve carefully dialed 119 in order to get emergency services, and he would’ve told them everything. About how she hurt him, about how their parents never came home, and about how she forced him into getting her pregnant with her brother’s child. Then the police and ambulances would have showed up and taken him away. His sister... well, he didn’t know what would happen to her, but he would most certainly have been relocated to a new home.</p>
<p>Why had he killed her?</p>
<p>Maybe he could have snuck out and ran away. He would have grabbed a small backpack, packing clothes, snacks, and other small essentials. He would have taken the keys to the house, locking the door from the outside as he made his way out of the house and keeping the keys in his backpack so that way he could come back home if he ever needed to. He would have run off and found a new family, with siblings that wouldn’t love him romantically (only as siblings) and parents that were actually there to interact with him and his siblings and loved them all.</p>
<p>Why had he killed her?</p>
<p>Because he felt there was no other way out.</p>
<p>There was a soft knock on the door, and one of the girls in the class began to speak. He ignored her words and tuned out exactly what the girl was saying, but he could still hear the sound of her voice. She sounded so much like his sister... he grunted and pulled at his hair again, screaming more. The girl eventually gave up and walked away. He then heard more knocking, and a deeper, obviously male voice started to speak. Korekiyo tuned out his words and merely heard the sound of his voice, just as he had done with the girl before. This time, however, there was no added stress. Just silence on his end.</p>
<p>“Korekiyo... it’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>And then Korekiyo realized exactly who was speaking. Kokichi Ouma, the boy who had started all of this. Korekiyo said nothing, but in his mind, he just wanted to punch and kick Kokichi while he screamed obscenities at the other boy until his own face had gone blue. He hated, hated, hated Kokichi. Hated, hated, hated. </p>
<p>“Korekiyo, it’s going to be okay,” Kokichi said again.</p>
<p>Was Kokichi really sorry?</p>
<p>Kokichi obviously had wanted to provoke Korekiyo in the first place. The words that the purple-haired boy had chosen were deliberate and carefully planned out, rather than just having been spat out of his mouth without even giving the words he said a second thought. But what if he just wanted to get a small reaction out of Korekiyo, and had never expected it to blow up to this level?</p>
<p>Was Kokichi really sorry?</p>
<p>Maybe Kokichi really did just want to reassure Korekiyo that it was all in the past and that there was nothing that the latter could have done to change it. But Kokichi didn’t know the full story. He just didn’t know. He didn’t know that Korekiyo was completely and absolutely responsible for his sister’s death. But maybe Kokichi certainly only wanted a small outburst, and not a full-blown panic attack. Either way, he certainly caused it to blow up like this.</p>
<p>Was Kokichi really sorry?</p>
<p>Korekiyo didn’t know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Korekiyo came out of his room the next day to eat breakfast, everyone seemed tense and on edge. Maybe it was because of what had occurred the day prior, or maybe because- no, it was definitely because of what had happened yesterday. There was really no other reason for everyone to be so tense and nervous. Even Gonta, who understood much less of the situation than everybody else, was very unnerved and refused to speak when prompted.</p>
<p>Of course, the only ones that tried to establish any sense of normalcy in the lunchroom were Angie and Kokichi. Angie was as talkative as ever to her fellow classmates (Tenko, Himiko, and Kaede), but none of them were responding to her, choosing instead to allow her to ramble on senselessly. Kokichi, on the other hand, tried to create a normal mood in a peculiar way—by sitting himself with Korekiyo, who usually sat alone. Kokichi sat his tray on the table and passed his chocolate milk over to Korekiyo. “Want it? I’m not thirsty.”</p>
<p>Korekiyo pushed it back and shook his head, deciding not to say a word as he unzipped his mask in order to eat properly.  Kokichi watched without his signature smirk or a tantalizing grin and instead stared at him with a curious look on his face. “Hey, Shinguji, remember middle school?”</p>
<p>Of course he did. The days where his sister began to start convincing him that he was truly worthless and that she would help him. The days that he first started to isolate himself from his peers and remain silent, as well as starting to wear a mask constantly because his sister told him to. The days when he lost his virginity to his sister and they had their first child together. They were not days that Korekiyo looked back on fondly, but they happened and existed in the past, nonetheless.</p>
<p>Kokichi smiled and looked down at Korekiyo’s bandaged hand. Little did Kokichi know that his nails were painted a bright pink underneath. “Did you hurt yourself somehow?” Kokichi asked the boy across the table from him, grabbing his hand.</p>
<p>Korekiyo gasped and pulled his hand back defensively, shocking Kokichi a bit and causing the purple-haired boy to tilt his head as if he were a confused puppy. “Anyway,” Kokichi said, not allowing Korekiyo to answer either of his questions from before, “I had a wild time in middle school. The orphanage was a fun place to be, because I never got in trouble somehow, no matter what I did to the other kids. As long as I didn’t touch the headmistress or her assistants, I was always off the hook. I sent a kid to the hospital and didn’t get in trouble!”</p>
<p>Korekiyo was listening, of course, as he had nothing better to do in this otherwise silent lunchroom. However, despite all the rushing questions in his mind, he decided to remain silent. He was wondering why Kokichi caused so much trouble, why the caretakers of orphaned children were so ignorant and unobservant, and how Kokichi ended up in an orphanage in the first place. He’d mentioned a mother before... what happened to her?</p>
<p>Eventually, Kokichi kept rambling on and on about his past before he had gone off to his new home and started middle school there. (Finally, he was mentioning one of the questions that Korekiyo was pondering about the answer to.) He mentioned that he lived with and was raised by his mother until the age of eight years, when she decided to just randomly drop Kokichi off with a mean middle-aged woman and never returned. Kokichi eventually escaped from the first orphanage because he always got in trouble there. By riding the rails to another town, he managed to make his way to an orphanage where he could basically do anything he wanted, and the rest was history.</p>
<p>“So yeah,” Kokichi said through a mouthful of bagel, “there’s me.” He swallowed the food in his mouth and turned to look at Korekiyo. “What about you, Shinguji-kun? Who’s the man behind the mask... and what does he have to say about his life?”</p>
<p>At this question, Korekiyo stopped. Dare he tell Kokichi (and by extension, the rest of the lunchroom) about his history? He didn’t care for Kokichi very much, and that was always very clear in the interactions between the two—such as those from the day prior. Korekiyo didn’t respond verbally; he just shook his head and stood, throwing his trash away and leaving the lunchroom alone. He found more comfort in solace than in company.</p>
<p>However, he quickly found a second boy in front of him, that boy being their young teacher, Monokuma. Monokuma’s hair was a gorgeous platinum blond naturally, but he had split it to die the other half black. He had heterochromia as well, left with a brown eye on one side and a red one on the other (however, most people were sure that this red eye was actually just a colored contact, and that Monokuma’s eyes were both brown). Also, Monokuma was pale as snow, with unusually stark white skin when compared to even the palest of the students (who everyone knew was actually Kokichi himself).</p>
<p>“Walking off like that? Not cool, Shinguji!” Monokuma said with a soft chuckle. He reached out and tucked a lock of Korekiyo’s hair behind his ear, but the latter slapped Monokuma away with a bandaged hand. Monokuma grunted. “That’s no way to treat a teacher!”</p>
<p>Korekiyo frowned underneath his mask. “My apologies, Sensei. I just don’t like being touched.”</p>
<p>Monokuma nodded, stepping into the lunchroom. “Don’t forget to make your way to the classroom today, everyone! Remember, A classes are with me, and B classes are with Monomi in room 201!”</p>
<p>Korekiyo nodded and made his way to the class. He had A classes with Monokuma,  along with Angie, Kaede, Gonta, Kaito, Shuichi, Rantaro, and worst of all, Kokichi. Korekiyo always sat in the back, however, while Kokichi opted to sit in the front with Kaito and Shuichi in the front of the class. </p>
<p>(Kokichi had a habit of running his mouth, though, and would often get in trouble. Korekiyo often got in trouble too, but for the exact opposite reason—he never spoke in class, not even when he was called on to answer questions. This often caused small feuds between him and Monokuma, but Korekiyo gave up on caring a long time ago.)</p>
<p>When the bell rang to signify the end of lunch and the other students began to clean up their mess before heading to their classrooms, Korekiyo had already made his way to his desk at the back of the classroom. There were eight desks (one for each student, and they were set up in two long rows of four. Korekiyo took his usual place in the back left desk, with Gonta’s empty desk on his right. Today’s first class was history (which Korekiyo already knew plenty of, thanks to his Ultimate), and they would go over the cause of the world being in the state that it was today.</p>
<p>Korekiyo already knew the history behind the Second Creation, as it was called. It was called such because there was already a First Creation, which was when life first started to appear on Earth. However, the Second Creation was when most of the life on Earth was wiped out as a result of some unidentified cataclysmic event, and left only about 100,000 people alive all over the globe. It was horrific, and had occurred just before the first set of sixteen students that attended Hope’s Peak Academy were born. Hope’s Peak had been created not long after the Second Creation had occurred, and was put into place by the Future Foundation in order to allow talented children to become future members to help the world.</p>
<p>Korekiyo’s mother, father, and sister were not talented. They were normal, everyday human beings, who had managed to create a family including a future member of the Future Foundation. There was only one student currently attending Hope’s Peak Academy that was the child of Future Foundation members, and that was Shuichi Naegi-Saihara, who was the son of Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri (the latter of whom he inherited his Ultimate from). No one knew where the Saihara name came from, but nobody ever verbally addressed it, either.</p>
<p>Anyhow, it wasn’t long after Korekiyo had sat down in front of his desk that the other student began to trickle in. The first to sit down was Gonta, who never even attempted to speak with him whether he was obligated to or not, and the Ultimate Entomologist instead decided to pull out a notebook and begin to start writing down information about insects.</p>
<p>After that, it was Kaede and Rantaro, who sat in front of Gonta and Korekiyo, respectively. They both looked at each other and gave a soft smile before pulling out their personal items and then looking forward as they waited for Monokuma to arrive. Rantaro had pulled out a book, which was a travel memoir by a French man whose name was left in French letters on the front of book, so Korekiyo couldn’t read it (especially not over Rantaro’s shoulder). Kaede had pulled out her phone and headphones, and was listening to music with her eyes shut and her face giving off a somber expression.</p>
<p>Next to come in was Angie, who had no one arrive alongside her. Angie already had her sling bag partially unzipped, and was pulling out her sketchbook with a pencil already in hand. As the Ultimate Artist, Korekiyo wasn’t surprised that Angie never stopped drawing, and it was clear that this was true, as she had two lockers filled to the brim with sketchbooks she had already filled up. When she sat at her desk in front of Rantaro, Korekiyo could clearly see a sketch of Monokuma being planned out. It was clear that Angie at least found him interesting to look at.</p>
<p>Finally, the remaining three students entered the class behind their teacher. Shuichi sat next to Angie and behind Kaede, and Korekiyo watched as Shuichi stuck his hand under Kaede’s desk behind him, and she then put a small piece of paper in Shuichi’s hand. He gripped it and looked at it, smiling at he peered at the contents. Obviously, they were secretly passing love notes in class, trying to keep Monokuma from seeing them.</p>
<p>Kokichi and Kaito sat next to one another. Kokichi sat in front of Shuichi and Kaito sat in front of Angie. Kokichi and Kaito immediately pulled out their things, with Kaito having brought a star chart and Kokichi having brought... four cans of grape soda. That part wasn’t unusual for Kokichi; he loved the stuff as much as everyone else there loved their talents. That was saying a lot, considering how much most had dedicated to developing their talents to the point of becoming Ultimates. Korekiyo’s wasn’t from a personal choice—as it was his sister who told him to go into anthropology—but he was sure that everyone else’s was.</p>
<p>Monokuma smiled and grabbed a dry-erase marker, writing some words on the whiteboard. When he was done, it read “THE HISTORY OF THE SECOND CREATION (and what we can do to prevent a third)”. He laughed softly, not noticing that Korekiyo had put his head down to avert his teacher’s gaze. </p>
<p>“Now, you all know about the Second Creation. We were all born after it... and some of our parents were there for it. Most places tell you that it was some random event, right? That no one knows what caused it? Well, no one really knows. The biggest assumption that anyone can make is that a huge meteor crashed onto the surface of Antarctic ice, melting glaciers, causing tsunamis, and rising the sea level, which wiped out most of the Earth’s population. The only thing that prevented a complete extinction of humanity was bomb shelters and high buildings.”</p>
<p>Korekiyo knew. His sister was born in a bomb shelter, and he had the pictures to prove it. For the rest of the class, he stopped paying attention, regularly ignoring Monokuma and getting a talking to at the end of the day.</p>
<p>When Korekiyo went to his room and took his mask off, he felt... empty. Almost as if he were only a shell of a man. He went to sleep, and never even noticed when a certain purple haired boy crept into the room in the middle of the night and stole his eyeliner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>